So Cliché
by chasingfireflies
Summary: He tells her this was the first time in a long time they had little chance of being interrupted. -'.sokai.'- .:oneshot:.


**Disclaimer: uh... Pretty sure I owned it in a dream once. Unfortunately, I actually _live _in this crappy thing called _reality_...**

**So, I got bored and decided "y'know what, Peafus? You're such a bloody slacker, so try something new why don't you?" ...Thus all 1 849 words of this odd version of oneshot was born, and now I give it to you.**

**So read it. Really, just do.**

* * *

They stand there together on the pier while the sun sets and all their friends pair up for a dance at the festival. They don't even look at each other for a moment- he doesn't dance and she knows this. He moves to sit on the wooden rail, watching boredly as his silver haired friend dances with a blonde girl he only just met. He snorts simply at the thought, shakes his brunette head at his best friend's idea of romance and turns back to the auburn haired girl who's come to join him on the rail.

She moves to sit beside him and smiles simply, not saying anything as they watch the sunset together. Several moments later she turns to watch him, examining everything about him that's stayed the same as well as everything new. He catches her looking and says he thought he'd been away too long and he's happy he's back, and that she's actually much prettier than he remembered, then laughs for her as she finds that the sound can't pass her lips. They both fall back into silence as she continues to watch him, and he returns the favour with bright cerulean eyes and a coy smile.

She blushes after a few moments and turns away again, this time to watch the dancers out on the boardwalk. She knows he's still watching her when he lifts a hand and brushes her fringe out of her eyes, ignoring the fact that she blushes bright red and murmurs something under her breath. He takes a quick intake of breath as another boy his age approaches- someone he doesn't know- and drops his hand back to his lap to twiddle his fingers quietly.

The new boy takes the girl's hand and asks her if she'd like to dance. She looks guiltily to her friend and bites her lip as he stares pointedly to the horizon, not bothering to voice his opinion. She smiles and politely declines, taking her hand back from the new boy and placing it gently on her friend's shoulder. He smirks as the other boy walks away, looking dejected, and she giggles at his behaviour, stands up and takes his hands while she tells him to walk with her.

They leave together, deciding to walk off down the beach. He ignores the fact that the whole event was put on practically in his honour. She ignores that fact that it's the first time they've been alone together in a while.

They leave the lights and the music behind and settle in each other's presence and the silence that's punctured only by the crashing of the waves. Soon they're halfway down the beach and alone in the moonlight, so he takes off his shoes and walks off to simply stands in the waves. She laughs at him and asks him what he's doing. He looks at her over his shoulder and gives her that grin that she loves, then asks her to join him.

She rolls her eyes and mutters that it's cold and it's a stupid thing to do, but she takes off her shoes and goes to stand beside him in the water anyway because he asked her to and she'd really do anything he asked. She wonders if he knows that, but when he puts his arms around her waist and pulls her in front of him to hug her from behind she's pretty sure he does.

He whispers in her ear about how much he's missed this and how the only thing he wanted more than to get out of the islands in the first place was to get back and be with her. She closes her eyes and listens as he keeps talking to her, delighting in the feeling of his warm breath on her neck. He tells her stories of his travels until he thinks he can't anymore. Then his words turn to total nonsense and he knows it, he just doesn't care as long as she's there to hear him. Clearly, with the way she stays there with her eyes closed as a small smile works it's way on to her lips, neither does she.

He pauses for a moment and takes a breath before he catches her off-guard by asking her what she wants him to do now. She stiffens slightly, eyes opening in confusion as she stares out to sea and another small wave flows over her feet. She asks him what he means by that and he reminds her that he's really got nothing left anymore everything that there is left to him is right there with her at that very moment.

She replies by saying she'd hug him right then if she wasn't already quite so comfortable and his musical laughter meets her ears. Then she absently comments on how the clouds are coming in and how she thinks it might rain soon. He chuckles and asks her if she'd like to go inside then, smiles and holds her closer as she shivers and gives a negative response.

He rest his head on her shoulder slightly and ignores the fact that she was clearly correct when she spoke earlier because the salt smell of the ocean was mingling with the ozone smell that always came before it rained. She lifts one of her hand to intertwine her fingers gently with his hair and smiles softly, wondering if he can hear her heartbeat while she asks him why he still can't dance. He says he probably could if he tried, he just doesn't particularly want to, and she reminds him that no normal girl would marry him if he wouldn't dance with them.

He just chuckles and thinks to himself that she's really not normal and it truly won't matter if it ever came down to it. He tells her he's never really liked dancing and he probably never will, but he'd sing for her any day. She giggles and tells him humming would do just fine for her and he complies, still surprising her by the gesture. She shivers slightly as it starts to rain on them and he pulls her as close as she can possibly get, enveloping her in his warmth and telling her it's only a drizzle but if it does get worse they are _going _inside, whether she wants to or not. She merely laughs at his concern and tells him it's really nothing because he _will _be there the next day and she always gets sick anyway.

He hums for a few moments longer while the light rain settles it's silvery droplets in his hair which he'd rather grudgingly let her cut earlier in the day. He'd fought with her over it for an hour in the afternoon, seemingly really just for the sake of it. He smiles, thinking that she was right and he was due for a haircut anyway. Then he asks her what he's missed over the past year and she seems to shrug, telling him that there was nothing really all that significant and if he wanted any gossip he'd probably be better off asking Selphie. He merely chuckles and jokes that if she really wanted him to leave and ask Selphie anything she really could've just said so. Not quite catching the joking tone, she blurts out several apologies only to be cut off as he whispers quietly in her ear that he really didn't mean it and he thinks he might have lost her somewhere along the way.

She assures him that he hasn't and sighs slightly as he continues to hum her a slow tune and ignore the rain that's falling on the both of them. She stiffens as he asks her rather suddenly if she's had any boyfriends and smirks as he thinks that she really mustn't have been prepared for this conversation. Her lengthy stunned silence proves him right before she stutters out a no and he chuckles at her slightly strangled sounding voice. He asks her a few more questions on the matter, ignoring the fact that his lips are quite clearly brushing against the skin of her neck, although it's a fact that she's crucially aware of. He asks her if she's had her first kiss yet and she giggles slightly before she asks him why he wants to know. He reminds her rather simply that there are several other people he could be talking to right then and she laughs again before she relents and tells him that no, she hasn't, as she's been waiting for the right person.

He chuckles and tells her that it's so very cliché, but he adores her for it, and he's actually quite surprised because she's a beautiful girl and he would have expected her to be out there dancing with someone tonight. She just laughs and tells him that she's quite certain the one person she would dance with wouldn't quite enjoy it, and ignores the fact that she's flirting with him mercilessly at the moment because it rather seems that he's doing the same with her. She asks him if he's had his first kiss yet and tell him it's only fair he tell her because she did answer his question.

He chuckles and tells her there was no real reason to reinforce the question because he'd do anything she asked anyway, then he tells her that, no, he hasn't had his first kiss either because whenever he'd seen the girl he'd wanted to kiss there was never really enough time. He continues and tells her that he'd always wanted to be alone with her should her decide to kiss her and this would be the first time in a very long time that there was little chance at being uninterrupted.

He hums slightly before he realises she didn't notice his slip up, then sighs, slightly thankful at the thought. He snuggles into her neck slightly and ignores the fact that she blushes as he asks her what her perfect kiss would be. She frowns as she thinks it over and tells him that it's a lot more cliché than he'd think. He chuckles and lifts his hand to brush a few wet strands of hair out of her face and tucks them behind her ear before he reassures her that he won't laugh. She voices her idea slowly in a wistful tone and he smiles at it, thinking that she was right and it _was _so very, _very _cliché.

She says she'd love to be kissed in the rain.

He says he'd love to help her with that.


End file.
